Morning After
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Gokudera wakes up next to Haru with no recollection of what happened last night. Haru doesn't know how to face him, because she knows, she remembers what happened last night, only too clearly. 5986.
1. Morning After

**A/N: **_Another Gokudera fic—just finished with an 8059 fic (First Base)—and this time it's het. I paired him up with Haru.

* * *

_

**Morning After**

Gokudera woke up with a splitting headache, and immediately knew something was wrong. For one thing, he was in an unfamiliar room. This room was too gaudy, too girly, for his taste. This wasn't the room assigned to him.

Another was that he had no recollection of what happened last night. He remembered that it was the Jyuudaime's bachelor party...

* * *

_Lawn-head held the Jyuudaime in a headlock._

_"Sawada! Please take care of my little sister! Feel free to call me Onii-san from now on!" Ryohei was loud, drunk or sober._

_From beside him, Yamamoto laughed. "Doesn't he already call you that, senpai?"_

_"Oh! You're right! Sawada! You couldn't have been planning this right from the start, huh?" The Sun Guardian asked, trying to look Tsuna in the eyes, which was proving extremely difficult since he was seeing two Tsunas in front of him._

How disrespectful!_ Gokudera started to stand up, ready to scold the older guardian. But then, he saw that the Jyuudaime was laughing, and so he forced himself to calm down. This was the Jyuudaime's bachelor party he wouldn't ruin it, although he made a mental note to scold the Sun Guardian for his behaviour tonight in the near future._

_He stood up to go to the bar. And then...

* * *

_

Haru was beginning to stir from her sleep. She was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings, but she chose to remain on her bed. She felt tired, yet also strangely refreshed. It was comfortable to lie here, after last night. Hahi! Weird...she doesn't remember much of what happened last night. How did she get into her room again...?

* * *

_*Clink*_

_Haru shared a toast with Chrome and Bianchi. The ladies were out to celebrate Kyoko's last night as being a single woman. Although they were celebrating, they made sure to not get anything strong, since I-Pin was with them._

_Kyoko laughed when Bianchi-san chided her for going ahead all of them. The Poison woman was still pinning after Reborn. Haru excused herself to go to the bar. The cocktail they were drinking was simply not enough for her. She needed something stronger. Chrome asked her if she wanted company, but she turned her down and told her to stay and watch over I-Pin and Kyoko._

_She made her way to the bar, and ordered a drink, a strong one, which was immediately followed by another, and another. Telling herself, that she was drinking to her bestfriend's happiness, and not to drown her own sorrows. She loved, no, still loves Tsuna-san. It was hard not to. Tsuna only grew more handsome as the years passed. Gaining more self-confidence on himself, and becoming cooler in her eyes._

_She had always known, that Tsuna only has his eyes for her bestfriend, that it was only a matter of time before the two of them got together. She wasn't Kyoko-chan's bestfriend for nothing, she knew that Kyoko had also fallen inlove with the Vongola Boss. So she just contented herself with just staying by their side._

_"You're unexpectedly quiet tonight, stupid woman," Gokudera took the seat beside her, and ordered what she was drinking. When the bartender handed it to him, one silver eyebrow rose._

_"Hahi! Gokudera-kun! How surprising, not finding you beside Tsuna-san," Haru commented. She had grown used to Gokudera calling her 'stupid woman'; it was like his pet name for her, like the way he calls Yamamoto, 'baseball idiot' and Ryohei, 'lawn-head'_

_"What's surprising is to see you drinking here so calmly," the storm guardian said. "I expected you to be bawling your eyes out somewhere."_

_"Well, excuse me," Haru said pouting. "I refuse to ruin my bestfriend's bachelorette party." She stuck her tongue out to him. Gokudera looked a bit taken back before smiling. He decided that she can be pretty cute then. At least, she wasn't sulking._

_The two of them shared stories together. Haru was interested to what has been happening to Tsuna and Gokudera was only too proud to tell her about their boss latest exploits and the expansion of Vongola's influence. Before they know it, they were talking about the past, the first time they met Tsuna-san, the first time they met each other, what they like about Tsuna, what they dislike about each other._

_"You're too loud!"_

_"I can say the same thing about you!"_

_"You're always sticking around the Jyuudaime."_

_"I can't believe you're telling me that Gokudera-san"_

_The pair burst out laughing. She can't believe she's bonding with_ _**him**_, _of all people. She must be really drunk. She glanced back at their table, the other girls were long gone. She stood up to go, only to catch her balance. She couldn't even walk in a straight line, much less get back on her room. Gokudera, upon seeing this offered to take her back. He must also be really drunk to act like a gentleman around her. She decided to tell him just that._

_"There's no need for you to do that Gokudera-san," Haru told him. "That isn't like you," she giggled._

_Gokudera bristled. "Then, I'll just head to my own room too." He looked back at their table. The boss wasn't there, but Yamamoto and Ryohei was still going at it. The two muscleheads can take care of themselves. "Let's go."_

_The trip at the elevator was quiet. It was pretty late so they were the only ones in it on the way up. Haru pressed 27 while Gokudera pressed 23. They were 4 floors apart._

_The door opened, and Gokudera made to step off. "Then I'll—" He paused when he saw that Haru was staring, no, gaping at something behind him. He turned...and saw the Jyuudaime. He and his wife-to-be were making out in the hallway. He could tell that this was supposed to be a brief goodnight kiss, because the door to Kyoko's room was opened, but it seemed to have gotten a bit out of hand._

_Impulsively, he stepped back into the elevator...and hugged Haru, blocking the girl's view of the couple. What happened next...no one knew who initiated the first move. One moment Haru was looking up to him, wondering why he did what he did, the next, they were kissing—passionately, caught in the moment. The elevator opened and they walked to her room, hands still in each other. She fumbled for her keys, and Gokudera opened the room for her. Then they were inside, and tearing each other's clothes off...

* * *

_

Suddenly Haru was painfully aware of the feel of the fabric against her bare back. She felt the bed move, as if someone had shifted their weight on the other side. Dare she look? _If_ she was right (and she had a feeling she was, call it woman's intuition), she knew who she'd find on the other side, and she doesn't know how to face him. The sound of something metal hitting the floor forced her to turn on the other side.

Gokudera seems to be massaging his temples when his elbow hit his belt on the bedside table. When she looked at him, he seemed surprised to find her beside him. They stared at each other for a short moment.

Two loud screams erupted in the hotel.

* * *

**A/N:**_Uhh.. yeah, slightly lemon-y. That's why I rated T for safety. I think this could stand as a one-shot, let the readers decide how the pair deals with it. Or, I could decide it for them. Whatever works. R&R please._


	2. Haru's Plan

**A/N:** _I hope I'm not making a big mistake making this into a multi-chapter fic, coz I...uhh...suck at multi-chapter fics (I can't seem to update in time). But since I looove this paring. I'll do my best!

* * *

_

**Haru's Plan**

"What are you doing here stupid-woman?" he blurted out without thinking. He didn't mean to be rude, but that was the first thing that came to his mind when he saw her lying beside him.

Haru also sat up, pulling the covers to her chest. "This is Haru's room-desu." She looked away, blush coloring her cheeks.

Suddenly aware of his state, Gokudera also pulled at the blankets to cover himself. He averted his eyes from Haru, his face just as red as hers. "Then did we...?"

"What do you think happened here Gokudera-san?" the dark-haired girl asked, cutting him off. What did he think? Of course, looking at how they are, the answer would be obvious, that they had...slept together last night. But did they really? He couldn't remember...

He turned to look at Haru beside him. She suddenly looked so small, so weak, so fragile sitting there like that. But, what should he do? He had never been one to stay for the aftermath. Most women he had slept with in the past had all been one-night stands. When they woke up the next morning, he would be long gone. For once, he wished that his teacher Shamal had taught him something useful about women. He didn't know what to do, or say. Should he apologize? He started to reach for her shoulders...

"Is it okay for you to linger here?" Haru asked, still not looking at him. "I thought you guys were in charge of the preparation for the wedding."

Preparation for the...? Damn! He had forgotten! And such an important event for the Jyuudaime too! He jumped out of bed, and scrambled for his clothes...where was his damn shirt? Pants! and shoes! He couldn't find his left sock, leave it, it isn't important. Necktie, necktie... he blushed when he found it next to Haru's shirt from last night.

"We'll talk about this later," he told her, before rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Haru only looked back when she heard the door shut close. Very slowly, she got up and started gathering her clothes. She walked carefully to the bathroom, where she faced the huge mirror to examine herself. There were bitemarks on her shoulder, and there was a hickey starting to form on her neck. She would have to hide that with make-up.

She walked over to the shower, feeling stupid. What had she done? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Haru. What to do now? She didn't know the answer to that either. What was she expecting? For Gokudera to _hold_ her, to comfort her when they wake up together in the morning? She knew him better than to expect that, but it didn't stop her from having feelings of disappointment. For a moment back there, she thought she felt Gokudera's hand ghost over her skin, but she must have imagined that.

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes to face her reflection determinedly. As for what she should do now, a plan was beginning to form on Haru's mind.

* * *

Gokudera ran to the room where the reception would be held. He was sure that nothing had been done yet. Yamamoto and Ryohei wouldn't know anything about fancy gatherings. So he was surprised to find that the decorations where actually done, the wedding cake and the food for the guest had been prepared, and that the two muscleheads were waiting for him.

"What do you think Tako-head?" Ryohei asked, as soon as he stepped into the room. He was grinning in the way five-year olds do when they're expecting you to pat them in the head and tell them 'good boy'

"We worked hard to finish this," Yamamoto told him. "Although we had to ask help from the girls."

The storm guardian looked around. Everything seemed in place, he had to admit, even if he had been here to supervise, things would have pretty much ended up the same. "It's not too shabby," he told them. From beside him, Ryohei and Yamamoto nodded, understanding that this was as close as they could get a compliment from him.

Suddenly, the sun guardian leaned down and started _sniffing_ him. "You smell like a woman's perfume Tako-head,"

"Did you get lucky last night?" Yamamoto asked, grinning shamelessly. Gokudera turned beet red, but whether in anger or embarrassment, they weren't sure.

"Leave me alone!" the silverette yelled at them, before turning to leave so he could change clothes. He left muttering about 'tactless idiots' and 'delicacy' while the two sportsmen shared a knowing glance.

Once safely hidden behind a corner though, the storm guardian couldn't help but pause and smell his necktie. Lawn-head was right; it did smell like a woman's perfume. It had a familiar flowery scent. He smiled.

It was, rather nice.

* * *

The wedding proceeded as planned, only a few members of selected mafia Families were present and some very close friends. The security was tight since they had also invited civilians in this, like Kyoko's parents and her other bestfriend, Kurokawa Hana. The Jyuudaime looked dashing in his tuxedo, and his bride, equally stunning in her wedding gown. The way the couple looked at each other, you could tell that they were really inlove.

Haru was with the other bridesmaid when he approached her. She caught the bouquet earlier, but she handed it to Bianchi telling the older woman that she didn't have any plans to settle down in the near future. They were still talking about it when he arrived.

"Let's talk about last night."

"Hahi!"

"It's not Hahi!" he said, exasperated. "I told you we'd talk about it this morning."

Haru simply smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Gokudera-san, it wasn't anything serious."

"NOT serious?" he nearly exploded, causing several heads to turn in their direction. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He wouldn't _dream_ of disrupting the Jyuudaime's wedding reception. But it was hard to remain calm after that. What was the stupid woman saying? He knew she wasn't the type to say that, to make light of what happened between them last night. In fact, he expected her to make a fuse about it. Well, hopefully, not too much, but...but, he wasn't prepared for _this_ reaction. It didn't make any sense. He couldn't understand. How she could just...?

Bianchi who was watching all this, finally asked. "What's this about?" looking suspiciously on the two.

"A-Aneki..."

Haru answered before he could stammer the rest of his reply.

"It's nothing-desu! Gokudera-san just lost a drinking match to me last night!" Haru said cheerfully. "He was worried because I paid for the drinks."

"Really Hayato? You passed out?" his older sister snickered. He should have been worried about his reputation, but he wasn't. He was too busy staring dumbfounded at Haru...finally realizing what she was trying to do. She was pretending like it didn't happen.

_Well, shit

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Hmm...at most this'll probably a seven, eight or nine chapter? I don't trust myself to go beyond that._


	3. Namecalling

**A/N: **_I'm back! I swear there's some evil conspiracy among my professors to make me take their exams all on the same day! Grrr! But not to worry, coz that's all gonna happen on Friday and not today, I'm just going to worry about it then. Oh, and here's an update.^^

* * *

_

**Name-calling**

Honestly, what was wrong with women? When you pushed them away, they squeal and chase after you. When you just want to rest and put your feet up, they'd pester you and won't ever shut up. And now, _now_ that he's the one who wants to talk, they don't want to listen. Great! Just great!

He stomped back to his place with the other guardians.

"What's wrong Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, looking concern. Provided that he wasn't the one who prepared the reception (he was sulking about it earlier), the rain guardian still couldn't find enough reason for Gokudera to be upset on Tsuna's happiest day.

Gokudera as if sensing his thoughts, rearranged his expression. "Nothing, just tired I guess," he yawned, as if to illustrate his point.

"That great huh?" Yamamoto asked. When the storm guardian still didn't comment, he continued. "Still tired from last night?"

Gokudera looked at Haru, who was already laughing with the other girls. (Yamamoto followed his gaze.) She seemed determined to brush off the whole incident. When she caught him staring at her, she looked away.

He sighed. "You have no idea,"

* * *

After the reception, Tsuna and Kyoko flew off to Paris for their honeymoon. The other guests were leaving, and while Bianchi see them all off and thank them for coming, he used the chance to approach Haru.

"Stupid woman, let's talk,"

"There's nothing to talk about Gokudera-san," she said, and she was freaking smiling when she said that. It reminded him of the swordsman. He wanted to tore out his hair, but settled for an impatient swipe.

"Look, I'm sorry if—"

"There's nothing to apologize for," she cut him off again, and this time her voice wavered a little. "It was a mistake. It was Haru's fault, actually. Gokudera shouldn't worry himself over this."

He tried again. "Look—"

"Haru said—"

"Would you let me finish a damned sentence!"

"Hahi!" she said in surprise, and the familiarity of it brought a smile to his lips.

"Look, I can't remember what happened last night...at all," he said, before she could stop him from explaining again. "So if you can just tell me, did I...? You know, force you or something? Did I hurt you? At least just tell me that,"

Haru smiled to him. "Gokudera, you didn't force me, Haru went with you willingly, and no, you didn't hurt Haru either. I'm just—"

"Then why were you avoiding me?" he asked.

"Haru just wants to forget all about it, that's all,"

"That's all? Really?" He really could not believe that.

"Really," the girl assured him. She looked around to avoid meeting his eyes. Thankfully, Bianchi had finished seeing the last guest off, and with a last smile to Gokudera, Haru ran to her side. Once safely turned away, she let her smile dropped a little. If anything, it was _her_ who had hurt Gokudera.

* * *

They returned to the mansion—it was more of a compound actually, all the members of the Family lived there—and the matter was never spoken of again. And yet, he still couldn't get her out of his mind. His eyes began to follow her everywhere, and little by little, he saw things that in their long years of friendship he had never noticed before. How her shines beautifully in the sunlight, or how her eyes light up at the mention of sweets, or that she loves to touch people when she talks to them.

He constantly found himself cursing whoever guy it is she is talking to, before he caught himself.

Shit, he might be inlove with her.

"Finally saw what's cute in Haru?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Shamal!" he said, when he looked around. He hasn't seen his teacher in years. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Nothing much," his old sensei said, joining him in the window to watch Haru who was watering Kyoko's garden right now. "I just thought I'd help you out that's all."

"What?" he looked confused for a moment before realizing what his teacher meant. "_Teme! _Did that baseball freak sent you here? I told him to stay out of my damned business!"

"Calm down Gokudera, Haru's gonna see you and she's gonna think you're stalking her,"

"Stalking? This is my damned room! I'm not stalking that stupid woman,"

"Now, now, your sensei here is going to help you or do you want some other man to take her away?"

That, shut him up.

Shamal continued to look at Gokudera. The boy (he still sees him as a boy) was slightly red in the face. It could've been from shouting, but he preferred to interpret it as embarrassment. It was obvious that his idiot student was smitten. _Youth sure is nice, _he thought. And before he could help it, he chuckled.

It didn't escape Gokudera's ears.

The storm guardian made sure to close the window before punching his old sensei in the face.

* * *

He stood outside hands in his pocket. He can't believe he's doing this. But if there was one thing he trusted his sensei so much, it was his knowledge of women. Granted, that he didn't always succeed on his exploits, but he knew plenty about them alright.

_"The first step is to be friends with her," the doctor told him, while sitting on his bed. He was carefully holding his wounded face._

_"Are you stupid? I'm already friends with her, we've been friends for ten years," he told him. "I can't believe I ask you for advice for this, I'm going to kill that baseball freak for calling you here." he hissed._

_"Now, now," his sensei paid no attention to his threats "Remember what I told you before about hitting on girls?" he asked. Gokudera shook his head, he didn't. "Sheesh, I swear that white hair of yours isn't just for show, you're really getting old if you can't remember anything."_

_Gokudera's eyebrow twitched. His teacher had struck a nerve. Or two. About his hair, and his memory. "Just get on with it already old man," he growled._

_"Yes, yes, I ask you before when we were training with paper airplanes, what was the most important thing in hitting on girls, and your answer was-"_

_"Eroticism," he supplied for him. Yes, he remembered that conversation. He wasn't getting old and his hair is just fine. It isn't white by the way, its silver._

_Shamal looked delighted that he remembered. "And what I told you last time, I'm gonna tell you again, the guys who were unpopular just didn't use their brain enough. If you use your brain, and pull some tricks, there isn't a woman on the world that won't fall for it."_

_"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked. Shamal looked at him hopelessly._

_"You have to know her first, find out what makes her tick, what makes her happy, then we'll pull some tricks."_

_"I could ask her friends for that," he said. "I could ask the intelligence to watch her and tell me—"_

_"You want them to know more about her than you? You want what? second-hand information? You want intelligence watching her? Like some stalker?"_

_Gokudera frowned. No, he didn't want that, in fact, now that he thinks about it, he didn't want anyone looking at her, or watching her, or knowing more things about her, than him. Fuck. He was inlove with her._

_His teacher, unaware of his epiphany, just continued explaining,_

_"So the first step is..."_

* * *

"Haru," he called her. He had managed to approach her without her noticing. The dark-haired girl gave a surprised squeak and almost dropped the garden hose in her hands.

"Hahi!" she said. Blush coloring her face. She looked at Gokudera with wide eyes.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out. "What are you blushing for?" It came out sounding more annoyed than he intended.

Haru inwardly calm herself. Now, this is the Gokudera she knows, easily annoyed and hot-tempered. She could handle this Gokudera. What she couldn't handle was... she shook her head to dispel her thoughts, and opted for the easier answer. "Haru was just surprised, its the first time you called Haru by her name."

"Really?" he asked, sounding confused. "I've called you before lots of times." There was that time, and that time too. See, his memory was working just fine.

"Never on her face, you always call Haru 'stupid woman'," Haru insisted.

Gokudera focused on remembering. Could it be? Had he really been calling her stupid woman all these years? He shook his head. Why does it matter anyways? It isn't important. Time to get back on track. "Haru," he began again. And _again_, Haru blushed.

Gokudera found himself getting annoyed. All this blushing was distracting him. "Like I said, what are you blushing for st—" he cut himself off.

"Just because!"

"What do you mean by that!"

"What if I call you Hayato?" she challenged. The sudden intimacy by which she called him caused his face to redden. Only people close to him called him that, his sister called him that, Shamal too, and before them, his mother. Not even the Judaime calls him that. Haru looked at him triumphantly. "See? You're blushing too."

"That has nothing to do with this," he insisted.

"It does too!" Haru said, facing him and sticking her tongue out to him. She was still holding the garden hose when she did this, so the water splashed on Gokudera, his shirt and pants were soaked. Not to mention, his shoes.

"Hahi! Sorry Gokudera, Haru didn't mean to..." she started to apologize, but the storm guardian was already approaching her fast. Haru backtracked quickly, he might blow her up for this. She closed her eyes.

Several seconds passed by, and she was still in one piece. Then...

"Haru," Gokudera called her, his voice strangely calm.

She opened one eye to peek cautiously and was greeted by the rush of water on her _face_. Gokudera had gotten the other garden hose and was soaking her with it. He laughed at her startled expression, before grinning at her cockily.

"You've done it now!" she said, attacking him with the garden hose she was holding. She noticed that he looks cooler with his hair down, and made a mental note to tease him about it next time. She ran around to avoid his attacks.

Gokudera used his arm as shield from the water. He stood his ground on his place since he wasn't really the type to run around. Haru, meanwhile, attacked her from all directions. She laughed out loud when she got in a particularly good hit on his face. He smiled before turning his garden hose on her. The point of approaching her was to ask her what were the things she like, on the pretence that Shamal didn't know what to get for his current girlfriend who seem to have the same taste as her. But it didn't matter; he already learned one thing about her.

Haru likes to have fun.

* * *

The door at Yamamoto's room burst open, and the storm guardian walked in. The rain guardian looked up from his paperwork while Gokudera went straight for his closet.

"Yo! Gokudera!" he said. "What are you doing?"

The storm guardian threw a shirt on his face with surprising speed, if it had been a dynamite, he would've been dead by now. "Hurry up and change, you're going with the old man," Gokudera told him.

"What?" he asked.

This time, Gokudera threw a piece of paper at his face. Yamamoto gingerly removed it from his forehead, it was a ticket. A ticket to a baseball game.

"The old man wants someone to go with him to watch the game and pick up girls," Gokudera explained in a hurry. "I told him I'd rather do paperwork than to watch some stupid game. _You_ go."

"Seriously?" Yamamoto asked, grinning ear-to-ear. He maybe a swordsman now, but he's still a baseball enthusiast. "Thank yo—"

Gokudera's glare cut him off. "Don't take this the wrong way you baseball idiot, I'm not doing you a favor. I'm doing this for myself."

"Yes, yes," he stood up and grabbed the shirt that Gokudera toss him. The storm guardian was already deep on his paperwork muttering things to himself like, 'this should've been done ages ago' and 'how could this many pile up?'

When he was almost to the door, he called him again "Gokudera,"

The storm guardian turned to glare at him. "What now?"

"Thank you," he said rushing out, before the silverette could throw something at him again.

* * *

Gokudera threw a pillow just when the baseball idiot left. Sadly it didn't hit him since the door already closed. He went back to the baseball idiot's paperwork. He owed the rain guardian one since he called Shamal to help him. He doesn't like being indebted to people.

Now, they were even.

**

* * *

A/N: **_So what do you think? Is it too fast? Too cliche? Too OOC? Too long? Too short? Unggh! Oh well, I really wanted to show the friendship between Yamamoto and Gokudera, and his relationship with Haru also. And some references on the old chapters, since I rarely see Shamal anymore. I hope the 203 episode was just a short break or something. I'm re-watching the Choice Battle again, and a BianchiYamamoto fic comes to mind. Hmm... this could be good one-shot material. Anyway, R&R please.^^_


	4. Compliments

**A/N: **_It's been so long! Sorry! I was sort of stuck, and I kept coming up with 8059 plots but they all turned into one-shots (A Cinderella-ish Story and Whispered Threats) And I used flashbacks again! Sorry! My friends told me __that the italicize__ words make them dizzy, but I can't help it. Gomenasai! Gomenasai! __I'm halfway done with the next chapter so I should be posting it soon. Tanoshimi ni shite!__ Also I read the previous chapters, and saw some grammar mistakes, I'll edit it!__ Thanks for pointing it out people. On with the story~~_

_

* * *

_

**Compliments**

"What are you doing Hayato?"

Gokudera looked up from his seat at the stone bench outside the mansion. He was urging for a smoke, and so he decided to step out for a bit. Hana and I-Pin was at the mansion for a visit today, so he didn't expect Haru to follow him.

"Going for a smoke," he told her. When Haru frowned he said, "but I changed my mind."

Haru smiled and sat down beside him.

The incident a few days ago had changed their relationship. Despite knowing each other and arguing for ten years, they didn't exactly have what you could call a close friendship. It was a hardly a surprise really since the storm guardian rarely opens up to others. Only a few had been allowed on his inside circle, Haru was the closest among the other girls, but she still wasn't quite in. But their episode at the garden a few days ago had changed that, now there were no more barriers, unknown to her, she was actually closer to him than anyone else...well, maybe except his bestfriend, Yamamoto...but he was a guy so that's different.

They sat in silence, just taking in the surrounding. When a breeze pass, Gokudera caught the scent of lavender.

"You have nice shampoo," he told her.

"Hahi!" Haru squeaked in surprise, she was just thinking the same thing. "Did you remember?" she asked.

"Huh?" Gokudera looked at her, confused. He didn't know what she was talking about.

Haru pouted, so it was just mere coincidence that he said the same thing she was thinking. Oh well, she decided to refresh his memory.

"Hayato..." she said, making her voice sound sweet. "What's the biggest compliment you ever gave me?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. The storm guardian looked taken back.

Gokudera fought the urge to scratch his head. He racked his brains trying to come up with an answer. Something, he must've given her some sort of compliment before...but he came up empty. All he recalled were complaints about her loud mouth and how annoying she was. He couldn't tell her that though, he decided to try honesty. "Uhh...did I ever give you one?" he asked.

"How mean-desu!" Haru frowned.

"I really don't remember," he told her. Did he really gave her a compliment? They weren't this close before, so she must've done something great to earn a compliment from him.

"You know Hayato, I don't think that white hair of yours is fake, maybe you really _are _old,"

"What?" Why were they always harping about his hair? First, Shamal and now, Haru. "Leave my hair alone," he scowled at her. To his surprise, Haru started giggling beside him. "What!" he asked, annoyed at her odd reaction.

"You said it again!"

* * *

_The Judaime's mother had invited them over for dinner, but there wasn't enough food for twelve people, so someone had to go to the supermarket to buy more ingredients. Haru, trying to score some points on her future mother-in-law immediately volunteered. Unfortunately, he did too, for a different more pure reason._

_"Why did Gokudera-san have to come too-desu!" she asked, unhappy on how the situation turned out._

_"I don't like accompanying you too!" he said. When he heard the stupid woman volunteer with him at the same time, he immediately considered taking back what he said. But Okaa-san was already smiling at him. Like her son, Sawada Nana had that kind of effect on people, you would hate to disappoint her._

_Shopping with the stupid woman wasn't that bad, sure she was loud and a little bit more enthusiastic than his taste, but he was used to that so he was able to tolerate her. However, she was very stubborn about not needing his help, and insisted on carrying all the shopping bags herself._

_"Ah, it's raining," she said, looking up. The overcast sky earlier had been replaced with rain clouds. From a small bag he didn't notice her carrying earlier, she pulled out an umbrella. "Good thing I'm prepared-desu!" she said energetically._

_How can she be so energetic at a time like this? he wondered. Just looking at those rain clouds had already dampen his spirits. He snatched the umbrella from her hand._

_"Hey! What are you—"_

_"I'm taller so I'd hold this," he told her. Haru fumed, and just to add insult to her pride, he patted her at the head. A small growl elicited from the girl._

_"Did I say that I'd let Gokudera share my umbrell—"_

_Beep. Beep._

_Before Haru could fully voiced out her protest, two cars came rushing by, one veering dangerously close on the sidewalk. Several people screamed and Gokudera immediately shielded her (and the groceries) pushing her on the wall. _

_Must be some street race or something, Gokudera thought. He removed himself from Haru ready to shout profanities at the retreating vehicles but, to his surprise, the girl beat him to it._

_"That's dangerous-desu!" she shouted after the cars. "This is the street you know! You could've hit little children! You could've hit us!...Well, I don't mind if you hit Gokudera...but you could've hit Haru!"_

_"Oi!" he said, when passersby started looking at them. Haru was still oblivious to the attention they were getting. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away. "What're you throwing a fit for, stupid woman?" he asked, when they were far enough._

_"Haru is mad at those people," she said. "I wish I could've seen their plate numbers so I could report them to the police."_

_Gokudera looked at her with a wondering expression. He knew that Haru was temperamental like him, but he didn't expect her to explode like that in the sidewalk...that was more like him. And her first thoughts were...about what? Little children... He transferred the umbrella on his other hand, and searched for his phone on his pocket._

_"I have them," he told her. "Their plate numbers."_

_"Really?" Haru asked, excitedly siding next to him so she could see him dial the police number in his cellphone. Gokudera didn't feel comfortable with her invading his personal space. True, they were walking quite close earlier since the umbrella was small, but now, the girl was practically on his face._

_"Get away from me stupid woman," he said, pushing her head away, so her head wouldn't connect with his chin. She was standing on her toes. He waited for the phone on the other line to ring. It appeared to be busy, and someone hastily asked him to wait. They stood there on silence._

_"You have nice shampoo," he told her as a quiet aside. He smelled it earlier when he pushed her on the wall. What was it again...? Lavender..._

_Haru slightly blushed. Well, it wasn't the greatest compliment, but it was from Gokudera nonetheless. Even though the way he said it, it sounded like he was merely commenting on the weather._

_"Your hair smells nice too Gokudera," she told him. "It smells like my dad's aftershave."_

_"I-Idiot," he said. What is the stupid woman doing, smelling him? "Leave my hair alone."

* * *

_

"You remember that?" he asked, surprised that Haru could recall such seemingly inconsequential detail.

"Of course!" Haru huffed with pride. She had a good memory...unlike a certain someone she knows. Good thing too. "It's the only compliment I got from you,"

Gokudera mulled over that fact in silence. How pathetic that the girl he l-loves only got a single compliment from him and he couldn't even remember it. He supposed it couldn't be helped, since he was never one to give out compliments. Besides before he started liking her, he could only find her faults, but now...perhaps he could try.

He cleared his throat. "How about..."

Haru turned to him expectantly, making him feel even more conscious. "Haru, you're a..

Just spit it out.

..beau—brave woman," he said changing it at the last second. He can't do it after all, handing out compliments just wasn't his thing. He wasn't like the baseball idiot, who can give out praises like it was natural.

"Waah! Hayato, you were just about to say beautiful right? Why did you change it?" Haru complained, and just when she was beginning to smile too.

Gokudera allowed himself a cocky smirk. It seemed like he didn't need to tell her what he thought. She could read him like an open book. But of course, he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

He opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted when his sister walked outside with I-Pin and Hana in tow. They ended up with chatting with just Chrome and Yamamoto. He felt a little guilty for taking Haru away from them.

"Hayato, we'll start the session after I take these girls back home," Bianchi-san told them as they passed. Luckily, she was wearing dark glasses when she faced them. I-Pin waved goodbye to them. Hana smiled at Haru and nodded to him. He returned the nod.

"Yes Aneki," he said, earning him a wondering look from Haru. What were these sessions about?

When the three finally drive away, Haru looked like she was ready to question him, but he beat her by changing the conversation in a different direction before she could even begin it.

"Like I'd ever call you beautiful," he said, continuing where they had left off.

"What did you say?" she asked, already distracted. Good. He walked away, heading for the mansion. Haru followed him, pestering him to take back what he said, but he wouldn't budge.

_Those words aren't enough to describe you...

* * *

_**A/N: **_Sorry but I just can't resist taking cracks at Gokudera's hair. LOL. I just noticed that I'm really into Apologizing-For-Your-Mistakes today. I wonder why... Anyway, I think that this chapter has that sort of one-shot-ish feel don't you think? especially the flashback part. Rawr! But that's just my opinion. Please tell what you think! Thanks for the reviews btw! and R&R this too please ^^  
_


	5. That Night

**A/N: **_Just finished writing this, and I'm posting it right away so if you find any grammar mistakes etc.. please tell me! so I can edit them. Thanks^^_

_

* * *

_

**That Night**

Haru sat patiently at the stone bench in the garden. She looked expectantly at the gates, waiting for him to arrive. Any second now and Hayato would be coming home from his work. She giggled as she realized that she must've sounded just like a wife waiting for her husband to come home.

They had taken to sitting outside at the garden and having small talks. Nothing big, they talked just about anything and everything: their friends, his work, her work, how Lambo-san was doing at school, about Yamamoto's newest addiction (racing, it would seem), about Dino-san, Basil-kun in Italy...and about Tsuna-san who was still in Paris.

She found out that it was easier to talk about him now. Funny, she didn't think that she would get over him this fast. After all, she had loved him all her life, from the moment he had saved her till his last night as a bachelor. It had always been Tsuna-san in her heart.

She suspects that it has something to do with Hayato, and that fateful morning after. And although it didn't happen instantly like the case with the mafia boss, she found herself gradually falling for the storm guardian. He was smart, he could easily explain to her any complicated subject and he was glad that she could match wits with him. She may not be street-smart, but she was book-smart.

And yes, he was handsome. She had noticed it from the first time she had laid her eyes on him. Only at the time, her mind had also been screaming "Delinquent! Delinquent!" in her head. He was kind, she knew that now from stories that circulated among the Family. More than once, he had spared the life of an enemy or save an innocent bystander from getting caught between the crossfire. (But he _did _wounded the enemy heavily and he was complaining all the time while he rescued the civilian)

And, she had experienced his kindness first hand, _that _night.

A faint blush colored her cheeks, and a bittersweet smile appeared on her lips. She didn't deserve his kindness that night. She would like to say that she wishes it never happened, that he just walked away then, but she can't. Because if not for that, then she wouldn't be here now having these feelings for him.

She was pretty sure that Hayato likes her, or at least likes her better now than he did before. If he remembered that night...what would happen?

She was about to find out.

* * *

Bianchi's car skidded to a stop in front of the Family's gate. She jumped out of the car as if on fire before hurriedly walking inside the compound. Where is she? She found Haru sitting on the stone bench where she saw him talking with Hayato just the other day. Perfect, just perfect.

The girl turned to her smiling expectantly the words "Hayato—," dying on her lips, and quickly replacing the disappointed expression in her face with a sheepish smile. "Bianchi-san," she said still genuinely glad to see her.

For a second, a strange expression cross over the poison woman's face. Anger perhaps? Jealousy? It was gone before she could even put a name on it.

Bianchi grabbed her arm and pulled the confused girl into a tight embrace.

"Haru," she said. "Hayato just remembered everything."

* * *

_Haru felt her bare back come in contact with her soft bed. She hadn't even noticed that they had reached her bedroom. The storm guardian hadn't bothered flipping the lights on. It was her feet that had guided them in the darkness. Gokudera laid her on the bed with uncharacteristic tenderness._

_"Are you sure?" he asked, his green eyes staring at her intensely. His breathing was ragged, making his words just barely above a whisper. He was trying to control himself, she realized. He wants this just as much as she does but he's giving her the chance to back away...before she regrets it. "Maybe—"_

_His words were cut off as Haru sealed his lips with hers. Since when did Gokudera became so kind? She wants this...she __**needs**__ this. She has to forget, to forget, to forget... _

_"...hnnh..."__ A soft moan escape her as Gokudera skilfully coaxed her mouth to open, and delightfully explored it inside._

_God, she loves the feel of his tongue as he ravaged her mouth. She could taste the wine they had shared earlier. The wine she had drank to drown her sorrows...because Tsuna-san was... _

_She closed her eyes and let the sensation sink into her. More...more...she needed more._

_Butterfly kisses._

_Gokudera showered her with kisses as light as feathers as he moved from her mouth to her jaw. To her chin then collarbone. He suckled at a particularly delicious spot in her neck, all the while, his hands working...exploring. Her breathing hitched when his right hand carefully lifted her off the bed while his left hand deftly worked on removing her bra. The cold wind caressed her chest. _

_The trail of kisses moved from her neck to there, and immediately his warm mouth enveloped it, chasing the cold away. She wasn't cold anymore...in fact, she was getting very very hot... His trail continued downwards, planting feather light kisses along the way, and even dipping his tongue to her navel. _

_It was like Gokudera knew every inch of her body, or maybe he could just read her mind. He kissed her where she wants to be kissed, and touched her where she needs to be touch. He was an expert and it took her all not to faint from the sensory overload. She caught his wandering hands before they could add more to the damage. She didn't trust herself to hold on anymore._

_"N-Now," she said breathlessly, and she half opened her eyes to meet with his intense stare. The unspoken question was there: 'Are you sure?'. She could tell that he was hurting...but he was willing to stop __**if**__ she wants to. Her only answer was pulling him down and kissing him, hard. That was her last chance._

_Her hands went to his shoulder, her nails digging on his back as he eased in. He let out a soft groan before sinking his teeth in her shoulder. She loves the feel of him against her. When she had grown used to him, he began by moving slowly looking at her face to check for her reaction. He moved a little faster, and when she didn't object, he increased the pace._

_He had always been so kind... and concerned about her..._

_Soon she was writhing under him, her head turning from left to right as the incredible sensations continue to assault her senses. In her half-lidded eyes through the haze of lust, silver hair had turned to brown, looking wonderfully mussed thanks to her fingers. The intense green eyes were being replaced by sharp brown ones. And __**he**__ was calling her name..._

_"Haru...Haru...Haru..." Gokudera hugged her closer, murmuring something against her skin._

_Her eyes shut closed when she reached her peak. Her nails clawing deeper and she wondered briefly if it would leave a mark tomorrow. She had never felt anything like this, it was... it was... it was... freaking amazing.._

_She called out his name._

_"__**Tsuna-san"

* * *

**_**A/N**: _Meow. Meow. Meow. Do you think I should change the rating? Hmm... Anyway, R&R please..._


	6. Better Off

**A/N:**_ Yay! An update! Now that the threat of Gokudera being sent to Vindice is gone, I can finally write at peace again! (that's just an excuse) Truth is after the semester started, my life got in the way. Rawr! Dman yuo laerning!_

_

* * *

_

**Better Off**

_He shouldn't be doing this._

_He knew he should stop, his mind was telling his body to, but his hands wouldn't listen. They continue to hold Haru, to touch Haru..._

_There were reasons, several of them in fact, why he shouldn't be doing this._

_For one, Haru was drunk, she wasn't in her right state of mind, and although she was willing, this could still be called rape to the extreme. He was taking advantage of her. Also, the girl was hurt. He knew that the she was suffering from heartbreak. After all, she had loved the Judaime all this years, and although she probably knew it was futile, she must've been hoping... hoping that someday the Judaime will also return her feelings. He was witness to that devotion._

_Tonight, Haru was vulnerable. She needed comfort, and she was seeking it from the person closest to her, him. He could give it to her... or he could walk away, she would thank him for it in the morning._

_They managed to open Haru's door and entered her room. She continue to cling to him, and his arms automatically circled her waist. Her room key lay forgotten on the floor, along with the clothes they were currently discarding. Haru helped him unbutton his shirt, and he felt himself warmed when her hand came in contact with his stomach. She looked up to him when he stopped, her eyes mirroring his, equally hazy with lust._

_Had Haru always looked so beautiful?_

_They managed to navigate through the dark with Haru's feet guiding them to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and for the first time able to really look her in the eyes and see awareness there. Haru was conscious of her actions. She was sane for the very least. But behind that knowledge, he also saw desperation._

_"Are you sure?" he asked, both anticipating and dreading her response. He tells himself that he would stop if Haru said no. It lacked conviction. He didn't know what he would do if Haru said 'no' now. Thankfully, the girl only reached for him and sealed his lips with hers, kissing the question away._

_This was not the time to be rational._

_He pleasured her, in every way, he knows. In every way, he can. This woman who had devoted her love to the Judaime. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was because she looked so beautiful tonight, even heartbroken...or maybe because he was falling for her. He wants that love, that kind of intense love that you devote your whole life to. He wants her. He wants her to love him like that._

_"N-Now," she told him breathlessly, and he was only too eager to grant her request. But he was still careful, he doesn't want to hurt her, doesn't want to lose her. Not now._

_In the dark, all he could think of was her._

"_Haru...Haru...Haru..." All he could say was her name._

_"God, I love you,"

* * *

_

Gokudera Hayato continued to stare at the door long after Bianchi had exited it, his sea foam green eyes still wide with shock. He didn't know where his sister was going, but it didn't seem like she was coming back anytime soon. Which was good, since it would give him more time to collect his thoughts. God knows, he needs to.

He slumped on his seat, and lowered his head, one hand coming up to meet with his forehead. A low chuckle escaping from his throat.

How could he have been so stupid?

His sister was right to warn him when he asked her to help him recover his memory. She told him that he might remember things, he doesn't _want_ to, doesn't _need_ to. "Sometimes Hayato..." she had said, and he agreed with her now.

_("Tsuna-san...")_

He would have been better off not knowing.

* * *

Bianchi released her from the hug, a longing look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately, shaking her head with a sad smile. Haru stared at her with a confused expression, her eyes burning with shame but unable to look away.

"Bianchi-san, I'm s-"

The woman simply shush her, extending one finger. "Don't," she said, indicating herself. "You should tell that to Hayato," She headed for the mansion, leaving as soon as she came.

Haru struggled to blink back the tears that was threatening to fall from her eyes, as she unsteadily sat back down on the bench. She was glad that she told her, _warned_ her to preventher from acting stupidly again. But at the same time...she resented it.

She looked back at the gate. Only the anticipation, the _warmth_ that she felt while waiting for Hayato earlier was now erased, replaced with dread. The only reason why she didn't stand up now and hide away in shame in her room was because she still owe him an apology. At least that.

And when the silver-haired guardian looked at her with chilling green eyes, or when he talk to her with the cold voice that had replaced the gentle tone he used to have, she wonders if she will have the courage to ask him the question. She can't bear to lose him in her life right now. At the very least...

_...Can we still be friends?_

* * *

Everything happened as if in slow motion. His car came, he got out and started walking towards her just like she imagined it. She noted that he looked troubled but tried to keep her face expressionless. Although, in actuality her heart twisted at the sight of him, she longed to be able to run to his side like always and ask him what was wrong? if he was alright? If she could help? But of course, she _can't, _because she was the reason.

_She_ was wrong, he wasn't alright and she certainly couldn't help him for she was the cause of it all.

He was looking straight ahead, not meeting her eyes, and for one agonizing second, she thought that he might pass her. But then he stopped.

"Gokudera-san," she reverted back to her old address to him, although she didn't know why. "I'm so-"

"I'm sorry Haru," the storm guardian said pausing just for the briefest of seconds. "Not today... " _not now..._

"I'm tired." _of everything_

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry folks! That's all for now, (debating whether to make a promise or not) I'll try to update again next week. I'm still alive~~_


	7. Anew

**A/N:** _I bring you yet another chappie. Gah! How to say it? I don't really think I have a writer's block. I mean, I **know**_, _what I want to write but I can't put in paper or something? Anyway, sorry for the late late late late update._

* * *

**Anew***

The sound of the piano sounded softly from the mansion.

Like always when something was bothering him, Gokudera turned to the piano. The instrument had always managed to soothe him, to chase his worries away. The other people living in the mansion had long since known to read his mood based on the pieces he played. When the silverette was troubled, heavy tunes could be heard over the house. When he was angry, he could be seen pounding madly at the keyboard and when something good happened, joyous music filled the mansion.

For days now, all the songs had been simply melancholic.

His fingers touched the cool ivory keys, and he began playing a familiar song. A song his mother taught him when he was young. She had composed it herself.

Like words flowing on paper, the melody came. Light, melancholic and towards the end, somehow heavy.

He loves her, truly loves her, but she had given her heart to the Jyuudaime. They said that people only gets to experience true love once in their life and hers had been long ago.

His fingers flew over the keyboard, as the song came close to its end. The light tone was beginning to change, the song becoming more serious, more solemn. He could only express his feelings for her like this. It was no use. He opened his mouth to whisper her name. "Ha-"

The sound of the door creaking alerted him to another presence in the room. He stopped playing and looked up to find Haru listening in the doorway. She had leaned on the door a bit too much causing it to open widely.

She struggled to fill the silence that elapse between them.

"This feeling..." she said, referring to the melody. "Light, happy, wounded, deep, shallow. It's like...being inlove, isn't it?" she asked attempting normal conversation. This is the first time they've talked since he came home that day.

Love. It was a sore subject. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Haru...it was him who insisted on getting close to her anyway. She was avoiding him, but he had persistently befriended her, talked to her, _fell_ for her. It wasn't her fault he misunderstood. But just thinking of the look in her eyes, of all her smiles..._all for the Jyuudaime_, was making him mad.

He slammed the piano shut.

"How should I know? It's just a stupid song," he said, and immediately regretted his words.

Haru looked like she'd been slapped but she continued to hold on to her smile. She knows the reason now why she had called him Gokudera back there, because Gokudera was back: rude, hot-tempered. Hayato was gone...

His guilt caused his voice to soften just a little bit.

"Tell Yamamoto to come to my room."

* * *

"You're leaving?" The rain guardian interrupted him as he was just beginning to tell him his plans. The black-haired man sat on his bed while he continued to pack his suitcase.

"Yes, I know how much you hate being in charge but Lawn-head's gone off somewhere to train, I can't ask that Hibari-bastard, and no way am I giving Mukuro the authority to be in charge," he said, trying to fit everything in one bag so it wouldn't be too much of a burden to carry.

"What about—?"

"The Jyuudaime? I've already asked him. He's coming back so you'll be in charge for just three days,"

"Gokudera, I'm not talking about that," Yamamoto's voice sounded exasperated, which was rare. Later, he would note that he should've noticed that. "What about Haru?"

"What about her?" he asked.

_Wham! _Yamamoto's punch sent him flying to the wall. Not so much as it was strong (Ryohei's punch was stronger than that, and he had withstood it) but that it was totally unexpected. It connected to him without warning, and before he could even stand up properly, and question him what the f*ck was wrong with him, the taller man was on to him again, slamming him against the wall, while holding him on his collar.

"Y-Yamamoto, what the f—"

"Why are you running away Gokudera?" he asked looking him in the eye. He refused to look back.

"Huh? I'm not! I-I'm...Let go of me! Let go idiot," he kicked him in the knee but his grip stayed firm

"You are! You're going on this mission to avoid Haru! You ARE running away!" the rain guardian insisted. He just can't bear to watch his friends continue to hurt each other anymore. Gokudera's leaving would leave Haru devastated, yet again.

"I'm not!" he insisted, and with a final kick, he was able to loosen Yamamoto's hold.

"Gokudera! Coward!" the words stung, coming from a man he would trust his life with. Even more so, since they were true.

"Shut up! Shut up!" It was his turn to charge at him. All the guilt, the frustration, the _hurt_, he unleashed to him. "She _**used**_ me. You don't know how that feels. You have no f*cking idea how that feels," He sat down on the floor drained.

"That doesn't explain why you're running away," the rain guardian also sat down so he could face him. His eyes remained serious but that carefree smile of his ruined the tension. "Tell me the truth Gokudera. You're not the type of guy to be deterred by that. I know how much you love Haru, I know you wouldn't mind being used if it's her," he said.

What do _you_ know? He wanted to snap at him but stopped. Although he'd rather that he stayed out of his damn business, Yamamoto was just trying to help him in his own idiotic way and for that he was glad.

"She's still inlove with the Jyuudaime," he finally confessed. Baseball freak just wanted to rub it in his face. Go ahead.

"So?" the swordsman looked at him blankly as if expecting more.

He gritted his teeth. Stupid idiot just didn't get it. "So?" he repeated mockingly. "Haru is inlove with the Jyuudaime, and I know I can never replace him!" He just really had to make him say it, did he? Perhaps he should have kicked him harder earlier.

Yamamoto only laughed when he glared at him. "Gokudera, you're just as worthy of Haru as Tsuna. If you can make Haru happy, I'm sure he'd want that."

"This isn't about the Jyuudaime, this is about Haru," he tried to explain it to him. This was more difficult than talking to a five year old. He spared a glance at his watch. His flight leaves in two hours. "She's still inlove with the Jyuudaime,"

"So?" Die. Baseball Freak.

"So she doesn't love me," he said dully. His mood was gradually worsening as he talked with him. Was Yamamoto really supposed to cheer him up?

"Did she tell you that?" the rain guardian asked, before flashing him an easygoing grin, "The heart can change Gokudera,"

How he could stand saying those corny things was beyond him, but still it made him feel better, although he would never tell him that. He forced his face to remain neutral. It would be foolish to hope, yes foolish, but maybe the baseball freak's idiocy was rubbing off on him.

"Yama-"

"You really are a coward~~" Once again, the atmosphere was ruined. Gokudera turned to find his sensei leaning comfortably on the door, completely relaxed while smoking a cigarette. He didn't know for how long he had been standing there.

"Shamal!"

"I hate to break this up but while you two are fighting here, your lovely lady just ran out," he said. "I think she just heard everything."

* * *

_She __**used **__me..._

Gokudera's words continue to resound on Haru's mind and while she couldn't see the expression on his face when he said that, the pain, the anguish, the betrayal he felt was clear on his voice. She couldn't even begin to compare her own pain to his.

It was all because she was so selfish, so eager to escape the truth that night. If only she had stayed sober, if only she had never talked to Gokudera that night, if only...if only... She sat down on the bench while her sobs continued to rack through her body. Much as she would like to, she could never bring herself to regret that night. The only thing she truly regrets is not being able to tell him how she really feels, not being able to call him Hayato anymore...not being able to stay by his side...

_Hayato...I want Hayato back._

* * *

She didn't know for how long she stayed there, and when it was that sleep overcame her. All she could remember was the feeling of warmth enveloping her, and waking up in this soft bed. _His _

bed.

He was seated on a chair drawn beside the bed. He was reading a book, his bangs partially covering his left eye and forehead which he would push away now and then.

"H-Hahi?" she squeaked in surprise.

He turned sharply at her direction, seemingly startled by her voice, seeing that he had been so absorbed in his book. She sat up on the bed.

"I found you collapse on the bench outside," he said, his voice sounding irritated.

"Actually, Haru just fell asleep-desu," she admitted. _I think..._ or did she get dizzy?

"That's even worse," he said, his tone carried a trace of disapproval that both surprised and amused her. She laughed.

"You sure are lighter than you look," he commented. "Are you even eating properly?"

Haru pouted. Talking about a lady's weight is really rude, didn't he know that? Although at least, he didn't say she was heavy. She started to protest but stopped when she realized something.

Saying that she was light, does that mean that he carried her all the way here?

"You also toss around too much when you sleep. Do you know how many times I had to prevent you from falling off the bed?" he complained.

Eh? But doesn't that also mean that he stayed by her side till she woke up?

She blushed realizing where her thoughts were leading her. She shook her head, better to leave here sooner than later. She started to stand, and wobbled. He supported her, one hand pulling her up with surprising tenderness, although his face continued to remain neutral.

He walked her to the door, opening it to usher her out.

"Take care of yourself more, herbivore," he said. "It would be troublesome if something were to happen to you,"

The unexpected concern caused her to smile. She turned back to face him.

"Arigatou, _Hibari-san_"

* * *

**A/N: **_Hahah.. I dunno where this is going, Hibari just popped out of nowhere. Might be because of that recent chappie in the manga. Daemon's kind of a perv, isn't he? I'm not too sure though, did he watch Chrome change her clothes? Yamamoto, where are you? :( R&R please.  
_

_*_ over again; once more; in a different way; afresh


End file.
